wormfandomcom-20200222-history
August Prince
is a child supervillain who works alongside Bambina and Starlet. Personality Former child star. His self worth is somewhat tied to his ability to inflict pain on others. On top of things, investigate, and a clear eye when aiming. Appearance August Prince is described as a ten year old with a widow's peak and a serious expression. His young age leads people to underestimate what he can do. His costume is especially stylish with concealed pockets. Abilities and Powers August Prince cannot be harmed by anyone that tries to deliberately harm him, there is no true range limit to his abilities. Events set in motion to harm him cannot start in the first place.Playtest Capes In fact, any effect where there is some chance to harm or impair August Prince cannot be taken.It does not have a range - Comments by Wildbow on RedditIf there's intent behind the action, you can't do it any more than if you were shoving him into an open fire. - Comments by Wildbow on Reddit The effect of his power does not break when he attacks a person,It doesn't break when he connects. - Wildbow comments on rpg.net allowing him to strangle an opponent made helpless by his power. He can be affected by indirect emotional/mental manipulation - effects that would lower morale are effectively permanent. Effects that would alter psyche or other emotions last twice as long. Equipment Wields a mace like scepter to go with his royalty theme. He also packs a pistol, knife, and several syringes with various sedatives and poisons. History Background As a child actor, the boy who would be the August Prince was exploited by everyone around him in one form or another. After he triggered the boy gained abilities that made him immune to malice and malfeasance by anyone he meets. He can now move among the hardest customers with no fear for his life, while putting the same fear in others. Story Start Formed a partnership with Starlet and Bambina but did not accompany Bambina against Leviathan. The scope of his powers was unknown to the authorities at the time.The PRT didn’t fully know either – even Arbiter and Prefab were caught off guard by their inability to act. – Comment by Wildbow on Drone 23.2 Post-Echidna August Prince and company would be hired by the Las Vegas Protectorate to free Pretender. This was in exchange for large amounts of money and a favor with deliberately unspecified restrictions. Prince gave Weaver no end of trouble trying the strangle her, and was only prevented from doing so by chance.Drone 23.2 Gained the enmity of Weaver from this encounter. He and his entire team were taken into the Protectorates custody, with hopes that he would be recruited into the Wards.“We collected the three members of Bambina’s group. Not a complete loss.” “They’ll get free and continue their rampage,” I said. “Most likely. We’ll strive to hold on to Bambina at the very least. With luck we’ll be able to recruit the little prince, maybe Starlet as well.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.3 Trivia *August Prince's ability to go among enemies untouched crosses the classification barriers of Master (affecting actions of others) and Stranger (untouchable and able to gather information). In this case, the two classifications are inextricably linked; this is indicated by a slash(\).The two aspects are irrevocably linked, thus the slash. - part of a private message by Wildbow, archived on SpaceBattles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Stranger Category:Villains Category:Master Category:Mercenaries Category:Unknown Status Category:Worm Characters